


You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

by heros_wings



Series: JaeChun Christmas [1]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong decorates Yoochun like a Christmas tree while singing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> This was way funnier in my head, but Merry Christmas!
> 
> Part 1 of 2 fics I'm doing featuring Jaejoong singing to/at Yoochun.

Yoochun should have turned tail and run the moment he heard Jaejoong bellowing, "IT'S THE MOST WONDERFUL TIME OF THE YEAR!" from the other side of his apartment door.

But because he was optimistic, masochistic, or simply stupid, he punched in the security code and entered what could only be described as a stolen Macy's Christmas display - the apartment was covered in every type of evergreen, bells, ribbons, lights, baubles, bows, and candy canes...

Overly cheery music blasted through every inch of the apartment. He could hear Jaejoong shouting the lyrics to "Jingle Bell Rock" in the kitchen, so he had no idea Yoochun was there yet. Maybe he could still escape. Maybe he wouldn't be forced to drink eggnog or wrap presents Jaejoong bought six months ago for people Yoochun had never met, or decorate that stupid tree he never took down anyway. He could just...quietly slip away, and text Jaejoong to tell him they would run lines for his new drama tomorrow...he could just-

-was Iron Man wearing a Santa hat?

He stepped closer.

It was...

Jaejoong had put a Santa hat, garland, and lights on his Iron Man figurine...

He really needed to go.

Just as he was heading towards the door, Hero shuffled out of the kitchen, plopped in front of his feet, and stared up at him with sad eyes Yoochun had only ever seen on Jaejoong's pets. He too, had not been spared Jaejoong's holiday "cheer."

As Yoochun relieved Hero of his fuzzy antlers and ugly Christmas sweater, Jaejoong skipped in, wearing an ugly green sweater of his own, with a reindeer on the front in a collar that jingled every time he moved. A Santa hat perched crookedly on top of his head, and he held a small plate of cookies in one hand and a glass of what Yoochun suspected to be more alcohol than eggnog, in the other.

"Chunnie!" Jaejoong spilled several drops of eggnog and a cookie as he bounced over to the pile of decorations that had yet to be put up.

Hero gave his wrist a sad lick, and trotted off to hide, before Jaejoong could force him back into his sweater.

Sighing, Yoochun looked back at Jaejoong, who was digging through a seemingly endless stack of boxes.

"You do realize it's only December 1st, right?"

Jaejoong ignored him and thrust a stuff reindeer in his face.

"Isn't it cute?" he pulled it back and looked at it with a childlike smile that definitely didn't have Yoochun's chest doing funny, fluttery things...

He cleared his throat and looked away. He was here to do lines...to help Jaejoong become a genius spy or whatever...

Not-

He looked down when he felt a sudden weight in his hands.

...Eggnog.

Or what was cleverly disguised as eggnog. There was definitely a strong scent of rum.

Sighing, he tried to force the drink back into Jaejoong's hands. "You said you needed help going over lines..."

Jaejoong beamed and spun away from him, arms outstretched, the reindeer still clutched in his hands. "But it's Christmas!"

"...it's December 1st."

Jaejoong pouted at him. "Grinch."

"What?"

A slow grin spread across Jaejoong's face as "Let it Snow" ended, and a familiar deep voice rumbled through the stereo speakers with timing so impeccable, Yoochun wanted to punt the thing off the balcony.

"You're a mean one...Mr. Grinch."

Jaejoong threw the stuffed reindeer at him and he caught it with his free hand, spilling only a little bit of rum-disguised-as-eggnog.

"Jaejoong, seriously-!" he yelled over the music, suddenly annoyed at everything.

"You really are a h-e-e-l!" Jaejoong waltzed over to his pile of boxes. "You're as cuddly as a cactus-" Yoochun snorted when he tripped over a box and toppled into the pile of decorations on his couch.

"-you're as charming as an eel, Mr. Gri-i-inch!" He finished, hopping up like nothing happened and bringing a length of garland with him.

"You're a bad banana with a...greasy black peel!"

"YAH!"

Smirking, Jaejoong spun back over to him, moving with the music. Yoochun was still clutching the eggnog and stuffed reindeer. He glared at Jaejoong as he moved around him, draping the garland over his shoulders and wrapping it around his body.

"You're a monster-"

"-Jae what're you-!"

"-Mr. Grinch-"

"Jaejoong-!"

"-You're heart's an em-mpty hole!" Jaejoong danced around him. Once Yoochun was sufficiently trapped, he dropped the ends of the garland so they dangled around Yoochun's knees.

Jaejoong plucked the eggnog from his hand, and downed it easily, before sauntering away, still singing along, "Your brain is full of spiders, you've got garlic in your soul, Mr. Grinch!"

He turned on his heel, Santa hat in his hand, somehow conjured out of nowhere, and sang as he walked back to Yoochun.

"I wouldn't touch you with a-" he paused dramatically in front of Yoochun, and with a wicked grin, crammed the hat on his head. "-thirty-nine and a half foot pole!"

Yoochun admitted that stung a bit. A little too much, actually.

Now somewhat irrationally angry, Yoochun tried shaking off the garland and the stupid hat, but Jaejoong dashed away and returned with a string of lights, and was already halfway through wrapping him up like a Christmas tree.

"You're a vile one-" Jaejoong looked at Yoochun, the corners of his eyes turned up in amusement. "-Mr. Grinch."

The anger vanished into resignation -as it so often did with Jaejoong- and Yoochun sighed, joining in with a dull, "You have termites in your smile." He spoke it more than sang, but Jaejoong threw his head back and laughed with so much mirth, Yoochun felt a rush of affection he usually kept buried deep.

Leaning close -far too close- Jaejoong sang low and intimate, "You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch." He sauntered away again, taking the reindeer and most of Yoochun's warmth with him.

"Given the choice between the two of you-" Jaejoong turned around again with a mock look of contemplation. "-I'd take the seasick crocodile!" He threw his hands up, sending the reindeer flying off into the horse lamp.

Yoochun watched Jaejoong dig through the boxes again.

What was he there for again?

Something with lines...

"You're a foul one, Mr. Grinch."

Jaejoong cradled a box of red and silver baubles as he made his unsteady way back towards Yoochun, who watched with an inexplicable kind of anticipation.

"You're a nasty wasty skunk!" Jaejoong sang as he leaned his face into Yoochun's again, so close Yoochun forgot how to breathe.

When Jaejoong giggled and moved away again, Yoochun bit back an embarrassing needy sound.

"You're heart his full of unwashed socks," he grit out between his teeth, watching as Jaejoong hooked the baubles on the garland and lights he probably could have-should have-been able to shake off easily. But they were probably the only things keeping his heart from tearing itself out of his chest and burrowing into Jaejoong.

"You're heart is full of gunk-" Jaejoong smiled, tossed the box away and stepped into Yoochun's space again, his lips brushing his ear. "-Mr. Grinch."

Heat pooled in his stomach and spread to his fingers, toes, and places that it probably shouldn't have.

Yoochun shifted uncomfortably, and Jaejoong pulled back, just enough to look at him. Smirk firmly in place as he sang, "The three best words that best describe you are as follows...stink-!" he kissed the left side of Yoochun's face "-stank-!" He kissed the other side "-stunk!" His lips met Yoochun's and he pulled back quickly.

Yoochun's patience and control shattered.

Jaejoong had decorated him like a Christmas tree, tore open all the carefully wrapped feelings Yooochun had packed away for eleven years, and retreated just as easily and as quickly...like a joke.

He spread his arms and detangled himself from the decorations just enough to reach for Jaejoong, who laughed and attempted to run away. His fingers closed around Jaejoong's wrist and pulled him into his chest.

Jaejoong struggled playfully as Yoochun leaned forward, singing, "You're a rotter..."

Jaejoong grinned. "-Mr. Grinch."

"The King of sinful sots-"

Their lips met again - open mouthed and needy, and everything Yoochun would probably end the world for.

The rest of the song was lost in a gasp and the jingle of Jaejoong's ugly sweater landing somewhere next to the reindeer. 


End file.
